callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
An Easy Detail
An Easy Detail is the tenth campaign mission in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Characters *Roland Roger (playable) *Glenn Hawkins (WIA) *Alvin Bloomfield *John Jackson Smith *Stephen Kelly *Miles Castillo (KIA) Walkthrough This mission starts with the player and the squad at an allied CP. As a conversation ensues regarding the player leaving the field hospital early, Sgt. Hawkins steps forward and briefs the squad. Hawkins proceeds to explain the mission, which consists of mopping up what's left of a German convoy that the Air Force had just destroyed. Hawkins orders the men to mount up in the four Jeeps. The player mounts the .50 cal in the second Jeep, Brooklyn takes the wheel and Hawkins sits on the passenger's seat. The group moves out and Stukas appear. The Stukas try to take out the Jeeps but they only manage to blow a hole on the bridge, nearly hitting the player's jeep. Hawkins states that the planes are patrols from Mons. The Stukas manage to take out a friendly half-track in the distance. The Jeeps slow down near some destroyed friendly ordinance, to which Hawkins says "Keep going private there's nothing we can do here." The group reaches the forest and notes many destroyed German vehicles. The group stops by some destroyed vehicles, and an unknown soldier in the first Jeep stands up and examines the wreck. He is shot mid sentence by ambushing Germans. Many Germans come from the forest, and the group tries to escape by backing up. The fourth Jeep gets destroyed by an armored car, killing all the men in it. Two armored cars start to chase the group. The player can take out the other armored car with the .50 cal, as the first one will always crash right after the ambush. The other one will crash near the end of the chase. Germans appear from the left and the right as the group is driving for their lives. After supposedly fleeing the ambush, the group gets shelled by mortars. The drivers lose control, and crash into a fallen tree, knocking the player unconscious. After the short blackout, the player sees Castillo dead in a Jeep. The player and the squad move to some ruins nearby, and the ambushing Germans appear behind them. Another friendly squad appears on the other side of the river, but are of little use. The squad takes them out, but the shelling starts again. The squad retreats to a German position with lots of trucks. A truck escapes and Hawkins orders the player to take out the MG34. After some shooting, Hawkins orders the squad to form up, and orders the player to take the MG34. More enemy troops arrive. After the fighting, Stukas bomb a stone fence, destroying it. This clears a way for the squad to the forest, but more shelling starts. Hawkins orders the squad to get through the woods, regardless of the shelling. The squad reaches a mill, and the player can see more friendlies across the bridge. The other squad take out a German mortar crew, while Hawkins orders the player to take out the MG42 in the window. The squad moves out, but the other men are killed by another MG42 to the right. After more Germans have been taken out, Schmitty takes the side door, McLaughlin takes the back door and Hawkins orders Brooklyn to cover the front door. Brooklyn and the rest kick in the doors and storm the mill. After the player has taken out all of the Germans inside, more Germans assault the mill across the bridge. Two trucks come in and drop off more troops, which can all be killed. After the player has taken out the two groups of enemies, an armored car appears. Hawkins orders McLaughlin to take out the armored car, but he gets killed. He is scripted to die and drops the Bazooka. The Bazooka does have unlimited ammo, but after the player takes out the car, it does not. Hawkins communicates with a commanding officer in the radio. Hawkins orders the squad to form up and explains the situation. He says that the Air Force missed some 88s on a ridge, and the entire regiment is pinned down. Hawkins and his squad are closest to the guns, so it's their job to take them out.'' ''The squad moves out and heads to a wooded area. A damaged friendly plane appears as it is about to crash on the ground. Hawkins orders the squad to check out the crash site for survivors. After that, the squad arrives at the crash site. The squad does not find any survivors. The squad moves out. Schmitty kicks a fence down and the squad ambushes a German 88 around the hedge. Hawkins orders the player to plant a Satchel on the 88. The squad goes to a burning field, where there's an enemy MG42 around the truck. The player encounters another 88 around the hedge and destroys it. Afterwards, the squad will go through the gate and assault the farm house, which will have Germans firing from the loft. Afterwards, the squad opens up the farm house doors. There are some enemies inside, which the player eliminates. The squad opens up the doors in front of the player, and the player will see a German CP up on the ridge. Some Germans run from the cellar to the player's left. The player is tasked with assaulting the final 88, but is hindered by the MG42 fire from the ridge. After the player has destroyed the final 88, Hawkins orders the squad to form up. Shortly after, he is shot three times in the stomach by an unseen MG42. Kelly yells for a medic, and the squad then starts to attack the CP. The player eliminates the CP. After this is completed, the squad will regroup near Hawkins, who is being placed onto the hood of a Jeep by two friendly medics, with the squad inquiring about Hawkins condition. Weapon Loadout Gallery An Easy DetailBRO1.jpg An Easy DetailBRO2.jpg An Easy DetailBRO3.jpg Trivia *There is a dead Cow outside the mill. *The player can set up the MG34 on the dead cow. *When McLaughin is going to grab the bazooka, his Tommy Gun automatically vanishes. *Brooklyn can be heard saying "Hawk, give me some ammo!" although Hawk is using a Thompson and he is using a M1 Garand. *It is possible to destroy the armored car with the MG42 or the MG34. *It is possible for the player to walk part of the way up the downed plane and walk across the body. The player can climb onto the tail and jump onto a nearby haybale. Video Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels